Treason
by Aphrodillia
Summary: Dumbledore, les Weasley et Hermione, des  gentils  personnages n'est-ce pas ? Mais n'ont-ils pas un côté sombre eux aussi ? Et si Harry découvrait que les personnes les plus proches qu'il a, ceux, qu'il appelle  amis  , n'étaient peut-être pas si  aimables  et si  gentils  qu'ils y paraissent.


« La trahison est une moisissure verte et douce, comme le duvet : elle ronge en silence et par l'intérieur »

Francis Blanche

* * *

PDV Harry :

Je me promenais dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il devait être à peu près trois heures ou trois heures et demi du matin.

Je pensais à tous ce qu'il s'était passés depuis la venu d'Hagrid, et de la découverte du monde magique. Je me faisais la réflexion que en « rentrant » dans ce monde, j'avais autant gagné que perdu.

En effet, j'ai perdu des personnes chères tel que Cédric ou Sirius. Mais j'ai aussi gagné, en effet, j'ai des amis, de merveilleux amis, Ron et Hermione notamment.

Mais depuis le décès de Sirius j'avais une mauvaise impression. Comme-ci, j'allais découvrir quelque chose de nocif, qui allait me détruire. Je n'en ai parlé à personne de toute façon cela ne sert à rien, ça tombe, ce n'est rien.

Je sortis de ma réflexion en entendant un bruit, comme-ci, quelqu'un était en train de jeter quelque chose par terre. De mon point de vue, cette personne est un peu folle. Elle va faire venir Miss Teigne ou pire Rusard.

Je m'approchai un peu de la source de ce bruit, une petite salle, en m'approchant plus, je découvris que c'était un laboratoire de potions. Je me rendis compte, en regardant le couloir où j'étais, que j'avais atterri dans les cachots. J'étais un peu loin de mon dortoir.

En entendant un autre bruit, je refixai mon attention sur le laboratoire. Je m'approchai jusqu'à l'entrebâillement et je découvris avec stupeur que dans cette salle se trouvait Hermione, Ron et le professeur Dumbledore.

En un bon, j'allais rentrer dans la salle mais quand j'allais y arriver j'entendis le mot ou plutôt le prénom « Harry ». Alors je me replaçai, bien caché, derrière la porte. Et j'écoutais ce qu'il s'y dit :

-J'en ai ras le bol de lui, dit Ron, énervé.

-Vous êtes sûr qu'il pourra le vaincre, parce que, honnêtement, il n'est qu'un sorcier moyen. Alors que moi, je suis une sorcière exceptionnel. Regardez, par exemple, mes BUSES. J'ai eu des Optimals à toutes les matières. Enfin, sauf en potion. Mais ça, c'est la faute du professeur Rogue, il ne nous a pas appris les bonnes potions et puis j'ai quand même eu, Effort Exceptionnel, expliqua Hermione,d'abord septique, puis avec un petit supérieur et enfin un air de dégoût.

-Oui, il pourra le vaincre. Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour le professeur, mademoiselle Granger, cela va s'arranger.

-Oui, vous allez le faire tuer n'est-ce pas ? Comme avec le cabot ?, demanda Ron.

Au mot « cabot », je fronçais les sourcils. Est-ce qu'ils parlaient de Sirius ? Non, pourquoi voudraient-ils tuer Sirius, cela n'a aucun sens. Je me remis à écouter :

-En effet Ron, comme avec Sirius, je vais l'éliminer. J'ai tué Sirius parce qu'il se souciait un peu trop d'Harry et qu'il comptait beaucoup pour celui-ci. Sa mort a beaucoup affecté les émotions d'Harry et donc celui-ci même. Il a vraiment été vulnérable, à ce moment. Mais malheureusement, il a repris du poil de la bête, comme disent les Moldus. Une deuxième mort ne pourra lui refaire que du mal, expliqua Dumbledore.

-Mais pourquoi la mort de Rogue lui ferait autant de mal que cela ?, demanda Ron, un peu confus, voir beaucoup.

-Et bien, le professeur Rogue est la seule personne de ce monde, encore vivant, à se soucier un tant sois peu de Harry. Et j'ai prévu que celui-ci découvre ce que Rogue a fait pour lui, juste après la mort de ce dernier, expliqua Dumbledore, avec un scintillement d'amusement dans les yeux.

-Oui, et cela va le détruire et le rendre facilement manipulable. Très bien joué professeur Dumbledore, dit Hermione, avec un grand sourire et un grain de séduction, envers Albus, dans ces yeux.

-Merci ma petite, remercia Albus, avec scintillement pervers envers elle.

-Monsieur Weasley, si vous nous laissiez s'il vous plaît, je voudrai parler avec Miss Granger.

-Mais bien sûr, répondit celui-ci. A tout à l'heure Mione.

Quand j'entendis cette dernière phrase, je me dépêchai de quitter ce couloir. Je courrais si vite que bientôt j'atterris dans la tour d'astronomie. Et je m'écroulai par terre, en pleurant, j'avais tellement appris pendant cette soirée. Mais j'avais surtout TOUS perdu, vraiment TOUS perdu.

Au final, je n'ai jamais eu d'amis, tout du moins, je n'avais pas eu les bons amis.

Mes larmes dévalaient sur mon visage. Elles étaient grande tout comme ma peine, ma colère.

A un moment, une certaine volonté de vengeance m'arriva à l'esprit. Mais je la repoussa au si vite qu'elle est apparue. Je n'avais plus envie de me battre. Je n'avais plus rien. Aucun but. Aucune personne à aimer.

Quand un sentiment de suicide me pris, ce sentiment là bizarrement, je n'avais pas envie de le repousser. J'avais même envie de l'accueillir avec un grand plaisir. J'en avais ras la casquette de cette vie.

-On aurait pu penser, que j'en venais même à regretter ma vie de sorcier. Mais non, aucun regret de ce côté là. C'est bête parce que c'est là où j'ai eu mes plus grands moments de tristesse, avec mon enfance avec les Dursley, bien-sûr. Mais, même avec eux, cela n'était au sommet de l'horrible, ils faisaient plus m'ignorer qu'autre chose mais c'est mieux l'ignorance que quelque chose de plus grave. Et en ce moment, j'aurai préféré être ignoré que trahis.

* * *

« C'est de la confiance que naît la trahison »

Proverbe Arabe

Xx***Xx


End file.
